1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor packages containing an integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of Related Art
To produce certain known semiconductor packages, the following successive operations are carried out. A body is produced, which comprises a rear electrical connection plate and an annular wall extending towards a front of the package so as to constitute a cavity. An integrated circuit chip is then placed in this cavity and fixed to the plate. Front electrical connection pads on the chip are electrically connected to front electrical connection regions of the plate via electrical connection wires. The cavity is then closed by means of a front lid.
There is a need in the art for a semiconductor package whose structure and fabrication are simplified in view of the known prior art.